


Katie, It's Cold Outside

by WinglessMaiden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Kidgemas, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: Pidge was enjoying her cyptid day with her long time friend when it had to be cut short. It's Christmas Eve and time to go back home before she gets stuck in the snowstorm brewing. She didn't want to go and neither did Keith but what is a girl to do? Keith's response? "Katie, it's cold outside."





	Katie, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this particular song when I was hit with the idea of a Kidge Christmas fic. (see end notes for song lyrics) First time trying a song fic so hopefully my approach towards this will be something you guys will enjoy.  
> Just a note while reading this fic, " ... " is dialogue while '....' is a character's personal thoughts.

Pidge was comfortable wrapped in a blanket, hot cocoa in hand, and the Christmas Special: Yetis in The Wild showing on TV. It cannot get any better than this as she sipped the last bit of her cocoa. The sound of jingle bells interrupted her thoughts and drew her attention towards her phone. It was a text from her brother Matt asking when she was coming home. Pidge sent a quick reply saying she didn't know when she'll be leaving. She turned to look at her companion sitting next to her who was chuckling towards the TV. Seeing his carefree expression made her smile.

"That scientist is scaring the crap out of that reporter. Too bad he doesn't know better that Yetis don't show themselves in the lower areas of the mountains." 

"Well Keith, the reporter is no expert in Yeti habitat compared to us two."

"You got that right." Keith was enjoying the documentary although is probably more due to the fact that the creature who had wrapped herself into a cocoon with his favorite blanket had been inching closer until she was practically snuggled next to him by the end of the show.

It made him secretly happy that Pidge insisted on spending Christmas eve with him when she found out Shiro wouldn't be able to come home till before the New Year. Christmas wasn't something Keith usually cared about, but ever since Shiro exchanged an arm for his life during one of his flight missions, Christmas meant something more to Keith. It was Christmas Day when the Garrison called him to let him know that they had found Shiro and the two other people who was with him during the mission. Since that day, Shiro and Keith made it a tradition to go all out for Christmas. This was the first year Shiro wouldn't be here because he agreed to spend Christmas with his girlfriend's family.  As sad as it made Keith that Shiro won't be here for Christmas, he was happy to know Shiro was making plans for a happier future. Plus, Keith figured he might as well get used to spending Christmas by himself again because by the same time next year, Shiro will be a married man if he ever gets around to proposing to Allura. Well, he isn't exactly spending today alone since Pidge decided to come over. Christmas was also a big deal for her because it was the day her brother and father came back safe and alive along with Shiro. That was the first time he officially met Pidge, at the Garrison hospital waiting room on Christmas day. 

Keith heard Pidge's phone jingle again and took note at the frown on her face when she read the text on her phone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Matt was just letting me know that a snowstorm is expected to come briefly tonight and I should head home before I get stuck outside in the snow."

Keith looked out the window and noticed that it was snowing much harder than it was earlier that day."It looks pretty bad out there."

 _I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)_  
_I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)_

Pidge sighed. She reluctantly unwrapped herself from the blanket and put down her empty cup next to Keith's. "I really can't stay if it is starting to snow more. I have to go." Pidge didn't really want to go home and leave Keith by himself for Christmas but it is also Holt family tradition to spend Christmas together. 

Originally she insisted for Keith to join her and her family for Christmas and that her family wouldn't mind one bit but he kept saying no. Keith told her he didn't want to intrude. Pidge brushed off his rebuttal but practically gave up when he insisted that he wanted to spend Christmas by himself for peace and quiet. She quickly changed her mind when she overheard Matt and Shiro video chatting over the engagement ring Shiro picked up when the topic of Keith was brought up. She heard Shiro tell Matt he was worried that Kieth would be lonely since they usually made a big deal about Christmas. The moment she heard Shiro say that Keith admitted he would be a little sad spending Christmas away from Shiro since they had celebrated it together ever since the day Garrison found Shiro and her family, Pidge decided to surprise Keith. That afternoon, she showed up at his house bearing her mother's home-cooking and an offer to watch the Christmas specials on Discovery Channel. She left Keith no choice but to invite her in. 

Keith walked her to the door. As Pidge started to put on her sweater and jacket, Keith peered outside. He didn't like how the wind picked up and more snow fell. His driveway completely covered in snow. It will take some time to move the snow so Pidge can back up her car. "It's really cold outside and the amount of snow falling just increased again."

"Then I better go before the roads are blocked." Pidge slipped on her coat and hoped that it would be warm enough for her as she drove home. The heater in her car doesn't always work and will randomly turn off for a bit before coming back to life. She glanced at the blanket she was using earlier on the sofa and it made her want to just stay and bundle up again next to Keith. She shook off her thoughts of wanting to stay with Keith. They were just friends. Well, really close friends but if she stayed any longer, she might just start wishing for it to be something more.  "Thank you for letting me in when I randomly showed up on your doorstep."

 _This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)_  
_So very nice (i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

Keith laughed, "You didn't really leave me any choice and what kind of person will I be to refuse your mother's cooking personally delivered to me?"

Pidge laughed in return. "This evening has been great."

"I had fun. Thank you for coming." Keith didn't want to say it out loud for fear it will sound awkward but he was actually hoping Pidge would still insist he come join her family for Christmas. He knew if she had asked one more time, he would have gave in. So when she showed up on his front porch instead to tell him that she's spending time with him, he could barely keep his relief and happiness in. Keith handed Pidge her gloves that fell on the floor as she was putting on her coat. When she reached for the gloves, their hands brushed against each other. "Your hands are freezing cold,  almost like ice"

"I get cold easily hence the necessity of gloves." Pidge is anemic and well aware that when winter came around, she was more likely to get cold compared to the average person. The cold was worse towards her hands, quickly freezing whenever she wasn't holding onto anything to keep them warm. She opened the door and both her and Keith was met with a blast of wind and snow. 

Keith quickly closed the door. "Uh Pidge? It doesn't look safe for you to be driving out there." He looked down at the short woman whose hair was already covered in snow when the blast of wind hit them upon opening the door. It was kind of funny and tried not to laugh as Pidge brush off the snow from her hair.

 _My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)_  
_My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)_

Pidge's phone went off again. This time it was her mother who texted. "My mother is starting to worry. She's saying dad is pacing the floor watching the weather channel." If only she didn't live 45 minutes away, it wouldn't be so bad driving home. With her car heater on the rocks, staying here in the warmth was very tempting. 

"There's no hurry. Maybe you can just wait out the storm? Didn't your brother say it might be brief?" Keith pulled out his phone and started looking up the weather. "I'm sure waiting by the fireplace for the storm to pass instead of driving in the snow is better."

It would be much better to be by the fireplace than driving in the cold Pidge thought. She was also looking through her phone for the weather forecast when both of their phones started alarming. It was a weather alert for an incoming blizzard. "Oh man, I really better scurry out of here before that blizzard hits."

"The blizzard warning is for midnight. It's only 7pm right now so there's no hurry.

 _So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)_  
_But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)_

Pidge looked out the window and thought about the broken heater in her car versus Keith's firepalce. "I guess I can use another cup of hot cocoa before going..."

Keith nodded. "Put on the weather channel while I get you another cup."

Pidge decided if she was going to have another cup, she might as well get comfortable. She took off her jacket and went to sit back on the couch. It didn't take long for Keith to come back with a fresh cup of hot cocoa and she eagerly accepted it. "Your neighbors might think there's a Yeti in your driveway if my car gets buried under the snow."

Keight chuckled, "Unless the exterior of your car is Yeti fur covered, they would have to be completely blind. Though if this blizzard actually comes, your small car with its faulty heater system will be completely buried and neighbors won't know the difference."

Pidge feigned a hurt look, "Don't need to pick on my car in the process." Keith just laughed in response. Watching him smiling so much made her heart flutter. She could watch him all night smiling and laughing. Maybe spending the night wouldn't be such a bad idea? Oh man. Pidge took another sip of her drink to hide the blush threatening to show. She wondered what Keith possibly put in her drink to make her think such dangerous things. Pidge didn't want to admit it but Keith made the best cocoa she has ever tasted - even better than her mom - so it makes her wonder if he put some strange magic in it.

 

_The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)_  
_Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)_  
_To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

 "Maybe I should just grab a cab instead of worrying if my car heater will give out on me during the drive," Pidge wondered out loud.  

 "It's a 45 minute drive to your place and starting to snow more. Based on this," Keith was pointing at the news on TV, "doubt any cabs will be out there tonight."

Pidge huffed in indecision. She wants to spend Christmas Eve with her family but she still had Christmas Day with them. She doesn't really want to leave Keith alone hence the reason for her coming in the first place. Should she stay or risk the snow outside? Pidge snuck a glanced at Keith before turning away when he turned to look at her.

"Well, getting a cab is no longer an option." Keith was watching Pidge drink her cocoa and just take in the scene unfolding beside him. He watched as Pidge scrunched her face in thought, probably trying to decide on what to do. When she glanced at him, he got to see those eyes of hers. Always shining and bright with curiosity but for some reason tonight, her eyes remind him of starlight. It made her look beautiful.

Right at that moment, Keith realized he had it bad. He is head over heels for his best friend. 

Pidge looked back at Keith again, realizing he was still looking at her. "Is there something on my face?"

Keith shook his head, "No. I never noticed before that your hair has gotten longer." Keith watch Pidge touch her hair, looking shy. "I like it. Looks really good on you Pidge."

Pidge blushed and her mind went on overdrive thinking 'Oh my quiznak, he has me under a spell.' She started shivering and it was definitely not from the cold.

 

_I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)_

_I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)_  
_But baby, it's cold outside_

Keith noticed Pidge's body shiver. "You're not even outside yet and you are already shivering. Is it okay if I try to warm you up?" When Pidge nodded, Keith moved closer and grabbed the blanket beside Pidge to wrap it around her. He started to rub her arms hoping to elicit heat to her bones. "If there is a high chance you freezing to death on your drive home, maybe you should stay for now. We can bring your car into the garage and I can see if I can fix the heater."

If Pidge's face was pink before, now its full on blaring red. She tried to hide most of her face from Keith by keeping the mug she was using close to her face. Keith's are wrapped around her, no big deal. He was just trying to keep her warm. There's no shame in reveling in Keith's warmth right? Pidge thought she really ought to say no. 'No, I shouldn't stay. I'll just keep saying no. At least, if I do end up staying and I can at least say I tried?' If she stayed, she might have to face the truth. The truth was that she was in love with her best friend. Pidge took another sip of her drink, realizing she already finished her drink. 

"I really can't stay." Pidge stood up quickly, startling Keith.

"It's pretty cold outside." It was a half-hearted excuse but Keith couldn't think of a better reason to get Pidge to spend more time with him.

"I simply must go." Pidge was trying to avoid looking straight at Keith because if he gives her that puppy dog look he tends to make, she wouldn't be able to say no.

Keith tried not to pout, maybe she didn't want to stay? "It's really cold outside..."

 

_I simply must go (but baby, it's cold outside)_  
_The answer is no (but baby, it's cold outside)_

_Your welcome has been(how lucky that you dropped in)_  
_So nice and warm (look out the window at this dawn)_

Somehow they made it back at the door, where it all started. Pidge, her jacket in hand, took a breath and tried to steel herself from falling for his puppy dog face if he gives her one. "Your welcome has been... nice and warm." Did she just say that? Pidge could mentally slap herself for being a dork.

Keith smiled, "I am pretty lucky you dropped in." He cracked the door open to look only to find it was definitely snowing harder than before. It definitely will not be safe for Pidge to drive outside, especially if her heater can't guarantee her warmth. "I don't think it's safe for you to drive now. Take a look."

Pidge peered through the slight opening of the door and noticed that the snow was really piling on top of her small bug of a car. Maybe it is safer to stay. If Lance and Hunk ever find out she stayed the night with Keith, will they get suspicious about her feelings?

Keith just couldn't stop staring at Pidge. She had a tendency to bite the corner of her lip when she was deep in thought and he always found it endearing. 'Man, her lips looks so delicious.' Woah. Keith stepped back, not knowing where that thought came from.

Pidge turned to look back at Keith. "Matt will probably be waiting at the door for me."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Keith chuckled. "Your brother does worry about you a good amount."

"Yeah, like I'm some little kid. I'm 23 years old now but I guess I will always be his tiny little sister. Though I think Lance and Hunk can be just as bad. Lance's maiden mind can be vicious and always worry someone is preying on poor innocent me."

Keith laughed out loud. "I don't know which is funnier, Lance's maiden mind or the thought that you're some poor innocent girl?"

"Oh shut up. You are probably the worse about being protective." They were standing so close to each other. Just being near him keeps Pidge's senses on overdrive and her heart thumping rapidly. Maybe she'll just give him a friendly peck on the cheek as thank you? She probably said thank you several times already. Showing him thanks is a little different right? You only live once. Pidge quickly leaned up and attempted to give Keith a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for today." But instead she missed his cheek because he turned his face just as she was to land one and end up giving him a peck on the lips instead.

Keith blushed. 'Oh shit,' he thought, 'Her lips are delicious.'

They both stood there, faces bright red, speechless for a moment. Keith was able to recover first and let out a stuttering, "You're welcome."

 

_My sister will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious)_  
_My brother will be there at the door (waves upon the tropical shore)_

_My maiden aunts mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)_  
_But maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)_

_I've gotta get home(but baby, you'd freeze out there)_  
_Say lend me a coat(it's up to your knees out there)_

The hell with it, Pidge was already in too deep. What would he say if she was to confess her feelings for him now? "Maybe I can stay for more hot cocoa?"

Does this mean she might want to stay? Keith was hopeful. "It is practically a blizzard out there and I have plenty of cocoa."

Pidge took one more glance outside, "I've gotta get home." She doesn't really want to go home though.

"But you'll freeze out there." At least it is a high probability Keith thought. How can he convince her to stay? Maybe he should let her know how he feels about her? "Your flimsy jacket won't be enough for the wind outside."

"Just lend me your coat then." Maybe Pidge can drop a hint about her feelings. "One of this days, I will make that favorite red leather jacket of yours mine."

He never let anyone use his favorite red jacket. He quickly recalled a conversation he had with Pidge when they were younger and the jacket was still too big for him that he wasn't going to let anyone else wear it. Pidge had teased him that maybe his future special someone will be the only one who gets to wear it if he wouldn't even let his best friend wear it. Is Pidge trying to hint something at him? Is he reading the signals wrong? "The snow is up to your knees out there."

 _You've really been grand (i thrill when you touch my hand)_  
_But don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)_

"You've really been grand Keith." How she really wanted to stay. This time, she didn't want to stay because they were friends but because she was in love with him and wanted to spend Christmas Eve here. She reached out to hold his hands, trying to keep herself from blushing more.

Keith hoped he wasn't reading her signals wrong. The thrill of having her hands in his was more than anything he could ask for. He moved closer towards her, and leaned down.

Pidge should just let it out. Just spit out what you're feeling. "Don't you see what it means if I stay." She looked up at Keith and moved closer. She leaned up. 

Her eyes, her smile, the scent of her near him just drives him wild. He is in love with this wonderful, bright creature in front of him. They have been best friends for so long, why didn't he notice it sooner?  She was always the reason for making him smile and laugh. She was the reason he was able to keep sane when he helped Shiro cope with the loss of his arm long time ago. She was the only one who supported him when he decided to become a Marmora pilot instead a Voltron Pilot after joining Altea Space Exploration Association. Pidge was also the first one to welcome him back as a Voltron pilot. Pidge has been there at every milestone in his life since they met. Whatever happens next, Keith hopes it will work out between them like it always have. Pidge not only made him want to become a better man, he was better man already because of her. 

"How can you do this to me?" Keith closed the gap in between them and kissed her. 

It was soft at first but full of warmth and tenderness. Pidge wrapped her arms around his neck as Keith wrapped his arms around her waist. Deepening the kiss, Pidge felt his lips slant over her again and again. All she could do is just melt in his arms and return his kisses with the same amount of fervor. When they finally broke apart, Keith pulled her close. "I am madly in love with your smile, your brilliance, your cyptid loving self. I love you Pidge."

Pidge felt as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and become filled with pure happiness. She wrapped her arms around Keith tighter and looked up at him. "I love you too Keith Kogane."

"So does this mean you'll stay?" A small mischievous grin started to form on Keith's face.

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)_  
_At least there will be plenty implied (if you got pnuemonia and died)_

Pidge giggled, "There will be talk tomorrow."

Keith gave her a pout, "Think of my life long sorrow."

There goes the puppy dog look that Pidge could never resist. "At least there will be plenty implied by me staying."

"If you got pneumonia and died because I let you out in this blizzard, I will never hear the end of it from everyone." He laughed as Pidge stuck her tongue out at him. Keith led Pidge back to the couch.

Pidge decided she will stay but just for the fun of it, maybe she can tease him a bit. "I really can't stay."

Keith laughed, "Get over it."

 _I really can't stay (get over that old out)_  
_Baby, it's cold_  
_Baby, it's cold outside_

The two resumed their earlier position in the couch with except this time, the two decided to share the blanket. Keith had already brought her another cup of cocoa for the two of them and switched the channel back to watch another cryptid Christmas special on TV. She texted Matt and her parents that she's snowed in at Keith's place and decided to stay the night. Everything was almost perfect, just one more thing. 

"Keith, it's cold."

Keith moved to wrap his arms around Pidge. She gave Keith a quick kiss on the lips then snuggled into a comfortable position and sighed in contentment. They stayed like that as the snowstorm hit. Pidge glanced out the window to look out at all of the snow and an interesting idea started to form in her mind. "Hey Keith..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Keith chuckled and kissed Pidge's forehead. "Katie, it's cold outside." 

 

 

 

*** Bonus: ***

Group Chat

Incoming message 12/25/17

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:02pm):** You guys owe me 50 bucks. I even got it down to the time.

 **SexyCubanL0v3 (12:03pm):** No you didn't! There's no way you got it down to time!!!

 **BlackPa11adin (12:03pm):** Serisouly? How did it happen? How did you find out?

 **SexyCubanL0v3 (12:03pm):** There's no way you won the pot! Spill the beans!

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:04pm):** The two of them arrived at our house, holding hands. My ears are still ringing from my mom squealing.

 **FoodGooChef (12:04pm):** They were holding hands!?!? That is so sweet!!! 

 **SexyCubanL0v3 (12:05pm):** Wait, wait.. You didn't win the pot then if it was today!

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:05pm):** Love confession took place Christmas Eve, at the Kogane-Shirogane household.

 **BlackPa11adin (12:06pm):** At our place??? Pidge came over?

 **ThePrincess (12:07pm):** How romantic! I would have bet Christmas Eve first if Matt didn't beat me to it.

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:08pm):** I just have better insight my dear on this things.

 **ThePrincess (12:10pm):** Details! How did it happen? Who said it first? l need to know.

F **oodGooChef (12:11pm):** I already lost the pot back in Thanksgiving but I'm so glad it finally happened! They've been dancing around their feelings for a long time now.

 **JustHack3d008000 (12:11pm)** Did you guys forget we were in this chat group?

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:11pm):** Oh shoot! I could have sworn I put it in the other chat!

 **R3dL10N (12:12pm):** 50 bucks huh? I could use a new paint job for my bike.

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:13pm):** Nu-uh, I won that money fair and square.

 **JustHack3d008000 (12:14pm):** You dare bet on your sister's love life dear brother? Let's see what mom has to say about this.

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:15pm):** Don't tell Mom! Pidge!

 **BlackPa11adin (12:16pm):** Haha, none of us noticed we were using a different chat room.

 **ThePrincess (12:17pm):** Details Keith!! Who confessed first?

 **SexyCubanL0v3 (12:11pm):** I was so sure it would be on New Year's Eve!

 **FoodGooChef (12:18pm):** Give it up Lance. But do give the deets Keith!

 **R3dL10N (12:20pm):** I don't kiss and tell.

 **ThePrincess (12:20pm):** Eeeek! You two kissed!!! (hearts) I wish I was there to see!

 **R3dL10N (12:21pm):** Wouldn't you rather be there when Shiro proposes than watch me and Pidge?

 **BlackPa11adin (12:21pm):** KEITH!

 **ThePrincess (12:22pm):** Wait what!?!? Proposes!?! Are you going to propose to me Shiro!?! 

 **R3dL10N (12:23pm):** Oops.

 **SexyCubanL0v3 (12:23pm):** Nice going mullet-head.

 **FoodGooChef (12:24pm):** All this means we get to celebrate the engagement party earlier than sooner. A love-filled Christmas! How romantic!

 **SexyCubanL0v3 (12:25pm):** You better not be crying all over your phone again Hunk. You already water damaged the last one with your tears when you found out Shiro and Allura got together.

 **JustHack3d008000 (12:26m):** Guess what Babe? We got money to watch the Mothman Returns movie tomorrow night.

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:26pm):** TT-TT there goes my money...

 **R3dL10N (12:28pm):** Nice! Oh, I might have ruined the surprise for Allura....

 **JustHack3d008000 (12:29pm):** What did you do this time? Nevermind, just read above.

 **SexyCubanL0v3 (12:30pm):** Totally blurted out everything. Hahaha

 **ThePrincess (12:33pm):** I AM ENGAGED!!!!!! (picture attached)

 **SexyCubanL0v3 (12:34pm):** That ring is gorgeous!!! Congrats girl!

 **JustHack3d008000 (12:34pm):** About time, congratulations!

 **FoodGooChef (12:34pm):** CONGRATULATIONS!! Oh here come the waterworks... 

 **BlackPa11adin (12:35pm):** Not exactly how I planned it but I feel so relieved.

 **R3dL10N (12:35pm):** Sorry about that Shiro but congrats!

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:35pm):** Congrats man. Told you she'd say yes.

 **ThePrincess (12:36pm):** Of course I would say yes! I have to tell everyone!

 **JustHack3d00800 (12:39pm):** Reading back on the messages... I see what you did there babe.

 **R3dL10N (12:39pm):** I don't know what you're talking about. (winky face)

 **GorgeousRebelLeader (12:40pm):** Way to go with side tracking Allura. You and my sis are definitely made for each other. 

 **JustHack3d008000 (12:41pm):** You're still not getting the $50. Me and Red got a hot date tomorrow. =P

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Baby, It's Cold Outside  
> Dean Martin  
> I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)  
> I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)  
> This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)  
> So very nice (i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)  
> My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)  
> My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)  
> So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)  
> But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)  
> The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)  
> Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)  
> I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)  
> To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
> I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)  
> At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)  
> I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)  
> But baby, it's cold outside  
> I simply must go (but baby, it's cold outside)  
> The answer is no (but baby, it's cold outside)  
> Your welcome has been(how lucky that you dropped in)  
> So nice and warm (look out the window at this dawn)  
> My sister will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious)  
> My brother will be there at the door (waves upon the tropical shore)  
> My maiden aunts mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)  
> But maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)  
> I've gotta get home(but baby, you'd freeze out there)  
> Say lend me a coat(it's up to your knees out there)  
> You've really been grand (i thrill when you touch my hand)  
> But don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)  
> There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)  
> At least there will be plenty implied (if you got pnuemonia and died)  
> I really can't stay (get over that old out)  
> Baby, it's cold  
> Baby, it's cold outside  
> Songwriters: Frank Wildhorn


End file.
